Daddy's girl
by Nickim010
Summary: Rose dies in childbirth and Scorpius has to take care of their daughter.
1. The birth of Felicity Malfoy

**A/N Hello everybody. This is a new story that I've been writing. I'll update it every Monday from now on. Before you start reading, I want to tell you that English is not my first language and therefore not perfect. I hop that won't be a problem. A/N**

Chapter 1: The birth of Felicity Malfoy

It was an ordinary day in London in the middle of May. The sun was shining and the children of the city was talking about the summer. The citizens were working and for them, life seemed normal. Of course there were exceptions, and one of the lucky ones were Mr and Mrs Malfoy, or Scorpius and Rose as most people knew them. Rose was about to give birth to her first child and her husband Scorpius was about to explode of excitement. Was it going to be a boy or a girl, was the child going to look like a Weasley or a Malfoy and who where the child going to take after? Only time would tell. Scorpius could tell that his wife was tired, it would be strange if she wasn't after fourteen hours of labor. He held her hand as the nurse commanded her to push and Rose screamed in pain. Scorpius thought that his hand had been broken for a second, but then she stopped screaming and his hand didn't hurt anymore. Next second, a cry from a baby was heard.  
"Congratulations, it's a girl, and she got lots of red hair!", the nurse shouted and she went away with the baby to dry her of. Scorpius smiled as he looked into his wife's tired but happy eyes. He knew that his father-in-law was going to be happy because of the baby's hair color. He couldn't wait to go and get them from the waiting room, to let them see his new daughter.

"Did you hear that Rose? We've got a daughter, a daughter with beautiful red hair just like you. Are you happy?", asked Scorpius. She nodded back to him, feeling to weak to answer, but for her, it didn't feel strange, she'd been giving birth after all. The minutes went by and Rose felt weaker and weaker, but she didn't tell her husband, she felt like this was normal. The nurse came back with the little baby, covered in a small pink blanket. The nurse was right, the baby had lots of red hair and it looked like if she had the normal gray Malfoy-eyes, but Scorpius wasn't sure. Scorpius got the baby in his arms and he felt like the happiest man on Earth. She was so tiny and perfect, the most beautiful child in the whole universe, and she was Scorpius daughter. He looked at Rose and smiled at her as he gave her the baby. Not even a second later as she felt that something was wrong, she said;  
"I want her to be named Felicity". Scorpius looked her in the eyes. Why was she so fast and serious?  
"I like that name, we could consider that? I would like to name her after you though. Are there any other names you like too?", Scorpius asked and Rose shook her head the moment he asked and said, with a weaker voice.  
"Please, name her Felicity". He didn't know why she said so, but he gave her a peck on the cheek and told her that he would go and get her family. As he went out of the room, Rose whispered;  
"It's my last wish...".

…

A few minutes after leaving the room, Scorpius came to the waiting room were his parents, Rose's parents, her brother and her aunts, uncles and cousins. Everyone was excited and wanted to see the new baby.  
"It's a girl!", Scorpius shouted. "She got perfect red hair and beautiful gray eyes!". Just a second later, everyone was standing up, giving him hugs. After a few moments and fast conversations, they went back to the room were Rose and the newborn baby would be resting. Strangely, a nurse with a worried face was standing beside the door.  
"Who of you is the husband of Rose Malfoys?", asked the nurse and Scorpius went out of the crowd.

"I am. Is something wrong?", Scorpius asked, a bit worried. Did something happen to his daughter?  
"I'm incredibly sorry but you have to see this", she said before dragging him inside the room, not letting anyone except for him in. For a second, his whole body were covered in fear. What happened? Is his baby alright? She couldn't be dead, right? Not before he would get to know her properly? His thought of a dying daughter suddenly disappeared as he saw a lifeless body that once belonged to his precious Rose with a screaming Felicity Rose Malfoy in it's arms.

"I'm sorry, but she passed away when you went to get your friends and family, the baby is okay though", the nurse said. One second later, he could hear his scream before everything he saw and felt was darkness and shock. His wife was dead and he was left alone with their daughter.

**/N That was the chapter. I cried of sadness when Rose died and when I couldn't name the baby Felicity Fleur. It sounds so much better then Felicity Rose but I didn't come up with a good explanation for that one. I didn't know why I wanted to name her that, for some reason it just sounded right. Well, I'll save that idea for another story. **

**Did you like the chapter? Was it good or bad? Do you think that I shall continue with the story? Review! Next chapter will be up next week. A/N**


	2. Two years

**A/N Hello everyone. Since many people saw this, I made a second chapter. I now have a beta-reader and should be making less mistakes. I hope you like it, and thanks for the reviwes. A/N**

Chapter 2: Two years

It's been almost two years since Rose Malfoy died and Felicity Malfoy was born. Every day felt little like a nightmare for Scorpius, living without his precious wife. If it wasn't for Felicity, who knows were he would be. Felicity was the only person in the world that could make him feel better, she was the daughter of Rose after all. Every day, Felicity started to look more and more like her mother, something Scorpius was happy about. The only different was the eyes, and the fact the her hair wasn't bushy at all. The eyes of Rose, the thing Scorpius loved most, why did his daughter get gray eyes when she had a chance to get brown eyes? The eyes didn't mean that he didn't love his daughter as much as he should, he loved her no matter what, he would always do. It was just that, he missed those eyes. Right now, he was playing with his daughter, happy because it was Sunday, his day of. He started to work at The Ministry of Magic three months ago, and he also had a part time job as a preschool teacher in the muggle world, he needed all the money he could get, so that he and Felicity could move out of their tiny apartment in London and out to the countryside, were Felicity could grow up. Because of all the work, his only day of was Sunday every week. His parents were kind enough to babysit her every Monday and Thursday while Rose parents babysat her every Wednesday and Friday. Tuesdays and Saturdays were the days for Rose retired grandparents Molly and Arthur, Scorpius own grandparents passed away a few years ago, and it was for the better. His grandparents didn't like the idea of being together with Rose, and who knows what they would've done to his daughter, at least his grandfather.

"No catch!", Felicity shouted as she ran around in the apartment, laughing. Scorpius ran after her, they were playing tag.

"I'm going to catch you!"  
"No catch, ne'er!", Felicity answered as Scorpius almost caught her. Suddenly, he made a move and caught her, lifting her up in the air as she laughed.  
"Dada catch-catch!", she screamed as Scorpius gave her a hug.

"Yes Lissy, I got you. Do you want to play again?". Felicity nodded and jumped out of her fathers grip.  
"More catch-catch! Lissy like!", she shouted and started to run around again. Her laugh made Scorpius warm, it sounded like Rose's laugh, only in a higher pitch. For him, Felicity was everything, when Rose died, she was born. Everything had a meaning but he didn't know the meaning of that was yet, but some day he would. After a few more minutes of running, Scorpius got his daughter again and the both laughed, they were tired after all the running.  
"More catch-catch Dada!", Felicity said, not asking, but demanded.

"Later Lissy, it's time for night-night", he said. Felicity had to take a nap.  
"No night-night. More catch-catch."

"You have to sleep Lissy. If you don't sleep, you can't play catch-catch", Scorpius said.

"Don't wanna night-night", Felicity answered, a little sad.

"But Lissy, if you have your night-night, then we'll go on a walk later", Scorpius said.  
"Yes! Walk, walk, walk!", Felicity shouted as she ran around the living room. Her straight red hair became all messy and flew in all directions, there in front of him, was a happy girl. He nodded and took her to her room and kissed her before putting her down in her bed.

"Night-night Dada", Felicity said.  
"Night-night Felicity", Scorpius answered before closing the door to her room. He sat down at the table, reading his mail. He had got a letter from Albus and his wife, telling him that they were expecting their second child, they already had a son, three months younger then Felicity. His name was Sebastian and he had black hair and green eyes like his father. He wrote a letter back, congratulating them. The next letter was from James and his wife. His three years old daughter Julia wanted to have a play-date with Felicity next Sunday and Scorpius wrote back, saying yes. Julia looked like her mother, brown hair and brown eyes. He then opened the third letter, from Lily. She asked how he and Felicity had it and then she wrote that she thought that her boyfriend was going to propose. He didn't know if it would happen, she wrote the same thing over a year ago, and still no wedding. The last letter were from Rose's parents, Felicity's grandparents. They asked how Felicity felt and asked Scorpius for suggestions on birthday presents for her.

Her birthday...

The day Rose died...

Every year, Scorpius loved and hated the day the same time. It was the day he got blessed with a daughter, and the same day he lost his wife.

He shook his head and started to read the rest of the letter. They asked were the party was going to be held, at their house, The Burrow, Malfoy Manor or his apartment? He didn't really know, and wrote that they should write to his parents, and ask them too. Last year's party had been in the apartment. It was so many people there and the house was to little for everyone to fit inside it. This year, he wanted the party to be somewhere else. He finished the letter and sat down at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Coffee always calmed him down. When he was almost finished, he heard small footsteps, and a few seconds later, Felicity was in front of him.

"Don't wanna night-night".

**A/N That was the chapter. I'm not an expert on baby talk but do you think that I made it realistic? Do you like Lissy as a nickname or should I come up with something else? Please leave a review if you want to say something. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	3. Happy birthday

**A/N Hello! I want to thank you for all the views and all reviews so far, it means much to me. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. A/N **

Chapter 3: Happy birthday

Scorpius was slowly walking into his daughter's room. Felicity was still sleeping and he was about to wake her up, today was a special day. The sun was shining, making it's way into the room, but Felicity was still asleep, not even the strongest sun could wake her up when she slept, a trait inherited from her father. When Scorpius was a small child, his parents always had a problem when they tried to wake him up. Scorpius stood at the edge of his daughter's bed, just watching her. Her red hair was messy and in her arms, she had her beloved teddy bear. The bear's name was simply "Bear" because that was the name Felicity always used when she played with it.

The bear...

Rose was the one that bought the bear, a month before the birth of Felicity, and her own death. Scorpius felt like the bear was important, because of Rose, and seeing it become his daughter's favorite toy was overwhelming for him. He stood still for a few seconds before giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
"God morning Lissy. Happy birthday", he whispered and he saw her slowly opening her gray eyes, a little dizzy, not knowing what was going on.

"Mornin' Dada", she whispered before yawning. He kissed her again and started to talk again.

"Lissy, it's time to get up. It's your birthday".

"Birh-day?"

"Yes Lissy, it's your birthday, and we're going to have so much fun together". After the last sentence, Felicity went straight up, jumping out of bed.

"Fun, fun, fun!", she shouted as she jumped around her room and Scorpius laughed. When she heard the word fun, she went crazy.  
"Take it easy Lissy, we have to eat breakfast and then, we'll have guests", he said and took her hand, going to the kitchen. He sat her down in her chair and gave her a bowl of her favorite cereal, with he bought at a muggle shop. Scorpius watched her eat as he ate his eggs and a few minutes went by.  
"Bekfast good", she said and Scorpius took her empty bowl away and went back to her room with her, helping her getting dressed.

"Guess were we're going today", he said as he brushed her hair.

"Dagon Alley?"

"No Lissy, we're not going to Diagon Alley today".

"To mama?". Scorpius felt his heart take an extra beat. She thought that they were going to the graveyard, she suggested it herself. He shook his head.  
"No Lissy, we're not going to mama today", he said, with sorrow in his voice. Now when she mentioned it, he wanted to go there and spend all day there, like he did when Felicity was a newborn. He knew he couldn't, it was his daughters birthday and he couldn't run away from his responsibilities.

But it was his wife's death day...

He shook his head, he could go to the graveyard some other day, before going to work. Rose, what he missed her, everything would be so different if she was alive. She never got the chance to see their daughter learning to talk, learning to walk, turning one and now, turning two. It was a shame that Rose never got the chance to see her daughter live her life.

Why Rose...?

Why not him...?

"Dada? What you doin'?", asked Felicity and Scorpius was dragged back into the real world. He saw his daughter's worried face, she was worried every time he started to think about Rose, because when he did, he didn't nothing anything in the real world. He took a few breaths, he was not going to be depressed today, it was his daughter's birthday. He had to be there for her.

"Going where?, Felicity asked and Scorpius remembered their conversation a few minutes ago. She wasn't able to figure out were they were going.

"We're going to grandma and grandpa", he said and Felicity smiled. She knew he meant Rose parents. They were called grandma and grandpa while Scorpius parents were called grandmother and grandfather, or grandmama and granddada as Felicity said.

"Like grandma och grandpa", she said and was still smiling, locking over to the fireplace.

"When we go?", Felicity asked, still looking at the fireplace.  
"In a few minutes, and we're going to use floo powder".

"YES!", she shouted and smiled. She loved to travel via floo powder, and Scorpius didn't know why. He always felt kind of sick afterward, but Felicity loved it. Everything was already set in Felicity's grandparents home. Yesterday when she was asleep, he used the floo powder to move all her presents over to their house, it was there the party would be held. He set the fire and threw the powder into the flames and the fire turned green. Felicity laughed when Scorpius picked her up and went into the fire with her.

…

A few seconds later, he was in the house of Mr and Mrs Weasley, his in-laws. He stepped out of the fire and Felicity jumped out of his grip.

"Grandma, grandpa!", she shouted and jumped into the grip of her grandfather as he laughed.

"Hey Lissy! Happy birthday", he said as he sat her down and her grandmother hugged her too.

"Lissy, why don't you go and play with Sebastian and Julia? They're also here", Scorpius said as he knew that she wanted to play with them. A few seconds later, Felicity were gone.

"Are my parents here yet?", Scorpius asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet". Ron looked at Scorpius and asked;

"How do you feel? Do you still think about Rose?". He nodded.  
"I miss her so much. It's not fair, she never got to know her daughter", he said and Hermione nodded.

"We miss her too, everyday without her is hard, and I understand if this day is harder then usual", she said and Scorpius nodded. It was harder then normal, but he had to move on, for Felicity.  
"Let's go to the others".

**A/N This was not the best chapter, but I didn't know how to write. What did you think of it? Review! Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	4. The grave

**A/N Hello everybody! First thing, I've written a oneshot prequel to this story called _That was what she thought_. I wrote it because a wondered how Rose and Scorpius life was like when Rose was pregnant. Next thing up, thanks for all the positive reviews I've got, it means much too me. This chapter doesn't have much father/daughter time, but next will have (I think) I hope you like it. A/N**

Chapter 4: The grave

Scorpius felt like if something was crushing him, hurting him. He felt that every time, every time he visited her grave, or was on his way there. Felicity was with his parents today and he was going to get her. Like every other day, after working, he went to the graveyard with a single red rose in his hands. He sighed as he took the first step into the graveyard and read the various names along the way to the grave of his wife. The names were always the same, why wouldn't they be? Same women, same men, same children. He had memorized almost all the names of the people, with was a bad sign of depression. But he wasn't depressed.

Or was he?

He shook his head and a minute later, he was in front of the grave. The rose from a few days ago were gone, and before giving the new one to her, he read the description.

_Rose Weasley Malfoy_

_Born 19/2 2006_

_Died 15/5 2027_

_Dearly missed by her family,_

_Especially by her husband and daughter,_

_Scorpius and Felicity Malfoy_

_Take care_

As always, tears started to stream down on his face. Why her? She had so much to live for. Why not him? He knew that Rose would be a much better parent then him, if only one of them could live. She had so many ambitions, she was about to become an auror while he was stuck at the Ministry.

"I miss you, you know that right?", Scorpius said as he looked at the grave with the single rose on. "Life has been different without you. I hate it when Felicity thinks that it's normal to have a dead mother, to see her chocked face when she sees a mother and a daughter living a happy life. She didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve it, you didn't deserve it". The tears streamed down on his cheek and he was silent for a couple of minutes. It was to hard for him to talk, he was to sad. He felt the wind blowing, the birds singing and he saw the beautiful colors of the green trees, but he didn't care. It was like if he was shutting the entire world it, for this moment, the only thing that existed was his sorrow.

"She turned two years old yesterday you know. She asked if we were going to visit you when we were going to her birthday party. Next time I'm here I'm going to take her with me, because it's been a while since she was here. When was it? I think it was in the beginning of April, wasn't it?". He talked to her like if she was beside him, alive and having a normal conversation. Many would think that he was insane, but not the ones at the graveyard. He would to anything to see his precious wife, his soul mate again, one last time. He sat there silent for a while before nodding.

"It's time for me to go home to Felicity. I'll tell her that you said hello. I love you", he said and walked away, crying, again. Every time he came there and every time he went home, he cried. The fact that he walked alone home was heartbreaking. He walked home in silence, ignoring the happy world around him. The laughs and interesting conversations around him didn't matter, why should it? They had nothing to do with Rose after all. He went into the apartment and drank a glass of water before using the floo powder to get to Malfoy Manor. He saw Felicity sitting in his fathers knee while his mother was reading for her, it was an old wizarding tale about four magicians with different personalities and their different adventures in their different houses. When he was a kid, a little older then Felicity, that had been his second favorite story, his favorite story was The Tale of the Three Brothers. When she was about two or three years older, he would tell her that story, but not yet. As she saw her, she jumped out of her grandfathers grip and yelled;  
"Dada!". Scorpius hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Lissy, how was your day?", Scorpius asked.

"Good, grandmama read", she said and looked over to her.

"Lissy, it's time to go home. Where is Bear?".

"He's in the kitchen, come Lissy, we'll go and get him", Scorpius father said and they walked out of the room.

"She's quite energetic, and she loves books, just like her mother", Scorpius mother said and he nodded.

"I know".

"I've been reading those five stories you picked out for her so many times and it's starting to get a little boring for her. Do you think I should read The Tales of Beedle the Bard for her?". Scorpius shook his head.

"No, I don't want her to get traumatized. The Tale of the Three Brothers and The Warlock's Hairy Heart are stories in that book. Wait with that until she's at least four years old", he said and she nodded.

"Then what shall I read for her? Almost all your old storybooks are for older kids", she said.

"What about Old English Wizarding Stories and Life of Terry the Owl, they were my favorite when before I got to read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Also, yesterday Albus gave her a copy of The Adventure of Julie the Muggleborn, it's his Sebastian's favorite book", he said and she nodded. Scorpius knew that those books wouldn't last that long either. They would be boring after about a week because Felicity would knew them by heart. Maybe he would step into a muggle bookstore and buy her a few old muggle fairy tales to get her different kinds of books. Right then, Felicity came back into the room, followed by her grandfather. He took her hand and went into the flames with her while she laughed.

**A/N That was the chapter. Was it good or bad? Please leave a review. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	5. Food is depressing

**A/N Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter. I'm really trying to portray the relationship between father and daughter so real as possible. I myself was raised by my dad and his parents but I'm trying to make their relationship unique, I hope that you think that I did a good job and that and that you like the chapter. A/N**

Chapter 5: Food is depressing

It was morning and Scorpius was brushing Felicity's beautiful red hair. As he brushed her hair, he saw that Felicity was looking out of the window. She could see the red, orange and yellow colored trees from the nearest park from the window. She pointed out of the window and said;

"Want to go dada, go please please". Scorpius knew that she meant the park, Felicity loved the park, and when the trees got different colors as the fall was there, she loved the park even more.

"Okay Lissy, we'll go to the park a little later today", he said and continued to brush her hair.

"Please please dada. Want to go", she said and pointed to the window again.

"I said yes Lissy, you don't have to worry", he said and kissed her cheek as he stopped brushing, her hair was finished.

"Want park now please", she said like a command. Scorpius sighed.

"Lissy you have to wait a little. Fist we have to get dressed and eat breakfast. You don't want to go to the park without breakfast or do you?", he asked her and Felicity quickly shook her head.

"No no, Lissy wants bekfast, egg", she said and Scorpius laughed.

"First we have to get dressed, and since you're such a good girl today, I'll make you eggs", he said.

"Yay, egg!", she shouted as she followed him into her room. Scorpius dressed her in a cute, light blue t-shit with a pink butterfly and a pair of jeans, muggleclothes.

"Pjetty", she said and pointed at her shirt.

"Yes Lissy, you are really pretty. Let's go and eat now", he said and Felicity followed him. He sat her in his chair and then used his wand to let the frying pan make the eggs itself. He liked to make the food himself, but Felicity was very lively that day and he didn't like the idea of a lively child in the kitchen without an adult that guarded her. After a few minutes, the eggs were ready and Scorpius putted them on two plates, one for Felicity and one for himself. Felicity shoveled down her food like a hungry wolf and Scorpius smiled. Felicity's grandparents once told him that Rose also ate like a wild animal when she was young.

Rose...

Why did he think of her again? Why did he think of her when everything went perfect home, when he was not sad? Why did his mind bring her up every time he didn't think of her? He shook his head. He was not going to let himself be sad, he was going to the park with Felicity and everyone was going to be happy.

But being happy is harder then it looks...

He shook his head again. He had to let go. Rose was dead and nothing could change that, she was gone and that's it.

Gone forever...

Why couldn't he accept the fact that she was dead and move on?

He loved her too much, and that was the answer.

"Dada okay?", he heard Felicity ask and he returned to reality.

"Yes, dada is okay, I was just thinking", he said.

"More please", she said and Scorpius putted on more food on her plate and he saw his daughter eat like and animal, again. His thoughts wandered back to Rose and he nearly cried.

Food is depressing...

That was his only thought as his daughter finished her meal. If you didn't need to eat, then he wouldn't have to see his daughter eat the same way that her mother used to do. If he didn't have to see her eat, then he wouldn't be reminded about Rose and he wouldn't be sad. If he wasn't sad, he would be a better parent.

A better parent...

Those words echoed through his head again and again. He wasn't a good father, or that was what his mind wanted to tell him.

But Felicity always said that she loved him...

Who would he listen to? His mind or his daughter?

"Dada, plate empty", Felicity suddenly said and Scorpius was dragged back to reality,_ again_.

"Okay Lissy. Do you want more?", Scorpius asked but Felicity shook her head.

"No more. Want park", she said and Scorpius helped her down from the chair.

"Okay Lissy, but first I have to clear the table and then we'll have to get everything we need before going", he said and Felicity nodded as she went to her room, playing with her toys. Scorpius quickly cleared the table and went to Felicity, who was holding Bear.

"Want to take Bear", she said and Scorpius nodded.

"Okay Lissy, you can take him, but leave him here until you're dressed", he said.

"Okay", she said and followed him to the hanger near their door and he helped her to put on her dark blue fall jacket.

"Okay Lissy, go and get Bear and we're going", he said and she immediately disappeared. Scorpius putted on his own jacket and his shoes. Felicity came back with Bear in her arms and they leaved the apartment. On the way to the park, Scorpius had to remember her to not let go of his hand every minute (she didn't listen) but everything turned out alright. As they came to the park, Scorpius asked;

"Okay Lissy, what do you want to do first? Do you want to feed the birds by the lake?". Felicity shook her head.

"Want to run around. Run around trees. Like the colors", she said and Scorpius nodded. He liked the colors of the fall too.

"Okay Lissy, lets do it", he said and took Bear from her and putted him in the bag that Scorpius took with him.

"Dada?".

"Yes Lissy, what is it?".

"After play, can we see mommy?". Scorpius nodded and answered.  
"Yes Lissy, if you want to, we can go and see mommy".

**A/N That was the chapter. Was it good or bad? Rewiev. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	6. A tough choice

**A/N Hello everybody! Here is the new chapter. From here on, the story will take a slightly different turn, but only for a few chapters. I hope that you'll like it. A/N**

Chapter 6: A tough choice

Scorpius sat in an office at the Ministry, talking to the head of his department. He nodded.

"Yes sir, I'll consider it", he answered, biting his lover lip.

"I hope you'll. We need someone like you out there. Send me an owl when you have decided, and don't be stressed, take a lot of time about deciding it, I know that you have a daughter home and you must think of her, but the job is a great chance for the connection between the two countries, and it pays a lot", he said and Scorpius nodded.

"Yes sir, I promise. I'll think about it and I'll send you an owl later", he answered.

"Great, I hope that you'll make the right choice for you. You're dismissed", he said and Scorpius went out of the room. As he closed the door, a single tear felt down his cheek as he sighed.

What was he going to do?

Not take the job and struggle to get enough money for a house in the countryside?

Or take the job, get enough money for the house and leave Felicity behind?

Felicity...

He loves his daughter more than anything for her, and he wanted himself to believe that it was the best for both of them. If he took the job, he would get three times as much money as before, counting both his jobs. That money would be good to have, it would help the family, but it would crush it at the same time.

Crush...

How he hated that word. It made him feel like a horrible person, to even think about taking the job, to leave his daughter.

She would have it better without him. When he was gone, she would get raised by her grandparents and she would be happy, getting a better childhood then he could give her. Her grandparents wasn't depressed, but he still was. It wasn't good for a small child like her to live with someone who got depressing heart attacks ones in a while, heart attacks that scared a small child. She would grow up without having to be scared. He had to face it, he was a terrible father, he was depressed and he finally confessed it.

But still...

Even though he was a terrible father, he still loved his daughter more than anything. Only two persons in the world would make him feel like that, his daughter was of course one of them, and the other one of them was dead, lying in a graveyard in London. Even though he knew that it was right, it felt wrong, terrible wrong. Leaving someone you loved, only the thought of it made the pain in the chest grow bigger and the tears were harder to hold inside.

_Not now Scorpius. I forbid you to cry at work._

He repeated the sentence in his head, again, again and again. He was not going to lose this time, not again.

Maybe the job was good for him. He would move away from the bad memories, make new friends and make new memories, happy memories, and that would make it a lot easier to move on, to forget about Rose.

_No, not forget._

He didn't like that word either, it was as bad as crush, it made it sound like if he would stop to care about her, to delete her from his memory. He _wanted_ to remember her, not forget about her. He just wanted to move on, accept the fact that she was dead, like all the others did. He was the only one left that was still depressed. He sighed again, and again, thinking about the choice, thinking about the good and the bad things, and the outcomes but the most important think, how the life would be for everyone else. It wouldn't be easy to leave Felicity, but after a while, he would get used to it, you could get used to _anything_ even if you didn't want to. And her life would be better, but he knew that his heart would break a little everyday, knowing that she lived happily with someone that wasn't him.

But he would always come back...

He sighed again, he had decided.

Scorpius was walking around nervously. Felicity was asleep and the parents of Rose, Hermione and Ron Weasley, was sitting in the living room, wondering what was going on.

"Scorpius, what is so important that you wanted us to come right away?", Hermione asked. He sighed, it was time.

"It's about Felicity", he started and his voice almost broke. He couldn't start to cry, not now, so he bit himself on the lover lip again.

"What about Felicity? Is something wrong? Is she alright?", Ron asked, worried. Scorpius shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong with Felicity. She's just fine", he said and he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth. He bit too hard. Felicity was fine, but he wasn't, and that was the problem.  
"Then what is it?", Ron asked.

"You have to take care of her", he said, fast and quite, afraid of the words itself.

"Beg you pardon, I didn't hear that", Ron said.

"You have to take care of Lissy", Scorpius said.

Why did he say her nickname? That made everything ten times worse.

"What do you mean. We take care of her to days a weak", Hermione said.

"You have to take care of her permanent, I can't take care of her anymore", he said and without realizing it, he broke is promise to himself. Tears streamed down his face.

"Why can't you take care of her?", Ron asked.

"I'm going to the U.S. I got a job there at their Ministry that pays three times as much as both my works here together", he said and they nodded. They knew that he needed the money.

"How long will you be gone?", Hermione asked.

"Two years", Scorpius answered, still crying.

"When are you leaving?",

"The day after tomorrow...".

**A/N That was it. Scorpius is going to the U.S and Felicity is staying with the Weasley. Since she is currently 2 and a half, she will be 4 and a half when they meet again and I already have the plot line settled. I will not skip the two years, but divide the chapters into to sections, one for Scorpius point of view and one from Felicity's point of view so that you can see her change. I hope that you'll like that idea. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	7. Goodbye daddy

**A/N Here I am again with a new chapter. I think this chapter is really emotional and I started to cry when I wrote it (I need to stop listen to Kingdom Hearts music when writing sad parts, it makes me extra emotional) but I hope that you'll like it. And if you want to get as emotional as I did while writing this, listen to the piano version of Passion from Kingdom Hearts 2. This is also the first chapter were a part of it is in Felicity's point of view, and I had to make her thoughts more detailed then her word so that you would understand. A/N**

Chapter 7: Goodbye daddy

_October 5th United Kingdom, Scorpius_

Scorpius woke up by the sound of his alarm, and he immediately started to cry. It was strange that he still had water inside of his body, many tears had been spread last day, and during the night. He regretted the choice, but he knew he had to. But just because he knew he had to, didn't mean that he _wanted_ to do it. Need and want was two totally different things. He looked at the clock, four hours until the plane was leaving, it would be the most slow and painful hours in his entire life, even more painful then the hours of Rose burial. Rose was lost, but his daughter was still there in his life, alive. Why would he leave her when she was the only happy thing left in his life? He sighed.

Faith works in mysterious ways...

It felt like he was going to abandon her, but he took the job to care for Felicity, so he had a reason to leave. But what would she think? She was only two years old, she wouldn't understand why he left. What if she thought that he would never come back?

_What if she cried?_

More tears streamed down his face and he bit his lip again, it was a new bad habit.

_Stop crying, pull yourself together._

The voice in his head echoed, but he couldn't follow the instructions. It was to hard but he fought for control. He was not going to go into one of his depression thoughts, not today. After crying for what felt like an eternity, he looked at the clock, he had been crying for half and hour. It was time to wake up Felicity, then he would wait until Ron and Hermione came and then they would all go to the airport. Why did he have to go to the U.S by an airplane when he could use a portkey by the way? Opened the door to his daughter's room and he saw her sleep peacefully with Bear in her arms, smiling.

Why was she being so cute? It only made things harder.

"Lissy, it's time to... to w...wake up", he said, his voice cracked a few times. She opened her big gray eyes and smiled.

"Morning dada", she said and laughed as she held her arms forward, waiting for him to pick her up. He picked her up and she laughed again, he wished that she would stop laughed but he knew that he couldn't ask something like that from her. She would only think that he was mad at her, but her laugh made every second ten times harder to endure without collapsing on the floor.

"W..what do you want for br..b..breakfa..ast", Scorpius asked her.

"Toast for bekfast", she said. "Toast yummy". He nodded and putted her down, went out to the kitchen and used a toast making spell on the toaster and went back into her room, dressing her in a pair of jeans and a pink sweater.

"Breakfast is ready, lets, lets, lets go to the kitchen", he said and he got angry on himself. He couldn't act strange around her, she would notice it. As they finished their breakfast he looked at the clock.

Three hours left...

After about half an hour, Hermione and Ron was at their house and Felicity ran and greeted them.

"Grandma, grandma! Lissy love you! Missed you!", she shouted as she gave both of them a hug. They sat down in the living room, chatting and Scorpius bit his lip all the time so the he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry in front of the ones that was going to take care of his daughter for him.

They were going to take care of Felicity for him...

Taking care of his daughter...

His Lissy...

It shouldn't be them, it should be him, but it wasn't.

"Scorpius, the plane leaves in two hours, I think we should take the car", Hermione said and he nodded.

_October 5th United Kingdom, Felicity_

They sat in a car, she loved cars. She didn't use a car often though, they took floo. She loved floo even more, but going with car was also really fun. She sat in the backseat with her daddy and she held Bear in her hand, she loved bear. She looked at her father and smiled, he was the best thing in the world, but she could feel that something was wrong. Her daddy often acted strange and said that he was fine, but Felicity felt that it wasn't really fine. She didn't like when something was wrong, she wanted her daddy to be happy. He was her daddy after all. She looked out of the window and wondered were they were going. Was they going to the park, or better, would her daddy buy her a new toy!? Or maybe, would they visit someone other then grandma, grandpa, grandmama and granddada? After a boring long time in the car, she heard her grandma say that they were almost there. Her daddy looked out from the window and she heard something about him leaving. She knew were he was going, he was going to work and he was going to stay with grandma and grandpa during the day, then he would come and get her at night. He looked really sad that day so Felicity quickly putted Bear in his small back and closed the zipper without anyone notice. It looked like her daddy needed Bear, and after all, she would get him back tonight when her daddy came home from work, and then they would play and laugh and he would make her whatever she wanted for dinner. That was what they always did and that was what she loved, she wouldn't change a thing.

_October 5__th__ United Kingdom, Scorpius_

He hugged Hermione and Ron. They couldn't follow him anymore. He had his suitcase beside him and his bag on the back, for some reason it felt a little heavier then before, he would have to check that later. He took a deep breath before looking at Felicity.

"Lissy...".

"Yes dada?".

"I need to tell you something".

"What dada?".

"I'm going away".

"To work?". Scorpius shook his head.

"No Lissy, not to work. But I'll be gone a really long time?", he said.

"What?". He saw that Felicity didn't understand what was going on.

"I'll be gone a long time Lissy", he said.

"Home for night-night?", Felicity asked.

"No Lissy, I won't be home for night-night", he said and tears started to stream down his face.

"No night-night?", she asked, and he saw that she was about to cry.

"No night-night", he said, turned around and tried to walk away, but she followed him. Without thinking, and due to stress, he screamed the hardest he could.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!". He saw his daughter's shocked face and he started to run away from her. He looked back after about ten meters and he saw that she cried. Ron and Hermione held her and she was trying to get out of their grip.

"DADA!" she screamed. "DADAAA! NOOO!"

_I love you Lissy. Please forgive me..._

**A/N That was the chapter. Was it good or bad, leave a review. Next chapter will be up next week. A/N**


	8. Questions and waiting

**A/N Here is the new chapter. I didn't know if I would be able to post this in time since this week's been really, really busy for me (last minute tests, violin practice, my biggest concert (900 people watched!) yet, writers block and so on) but surprisingly, I did make it on time. I hope you'll like it. A/N**

Chapter 8: Questions and waiting.

_October 12th, United States of America, Scorpius._

He walked around in the park near his apartment in the muggle part of his town. After a week of, he had adjusted to the life in California and he would being working at the Ministry the next day. It felt strange, only gone for a week, already adjusting to it. It felt normal living like he did, and that scared him, it felt normal to live without Felicity. He sighed as he sat down in the tall grass, ignoring the looks he got from strangers that walked by.

He missed her...

He missed her more than anything in the world and he wished that he could have taken her with her. He knew that she would love the city were he lived, she would love the heat and she would get friends, but he knew that none of that would ever happen. He left her back in England because he knew that he wouldn't be able to care for her, not with the job he had gotten anyway...

He nodded, he did the right thing when he left her with Rose's parents, even if it made him heartbroken. He wondered what his precious baby when he wasn't there. Did she wait for him? Did she understand that he was going to be gone for a long time? Had she already forgotten him? Had she moved on? Those were questions that he didn't want to know the answer to, but at the same time, he wanted to know. He sighed again.

Why was life so complicating anyway?

He bit his lip again and thought about his little girl, living her life like normal without even caring about that he was gone. After the two years, would she even remember who he was? Was he going to be a complete stranger next time they meet? Was she going to say that she want to live with her grandparents? Would she say that she never wanted to see him again?

He stood up and started to walk back to his apartment, he had to get away from everything for a while and just think.

Think of the future...

_October 12th, United Kingdom, Felicity._

She sat down in the hallway, looking at the door like a loyal dog waiting for it's owner. Once in a while, she looked at the clock at the wall, and she felt that she just needed to wait a little, little longer until he was here. A week had past by since the last time she saw her dad, but she didn't really think about it. He had been gone for a few night-nights and she felt in her bones that he would soon return to her. Her grandparents came and talked to her, wanted her to make her play, and she really wanted that, but she didn't. The happiness that ran through her body made her sit by the door, because when her dad came home, she would be the first one to hug him. The hours went by and she still stayed there, waiting for him, her feeling that he was near never faded, and when it was time for night-night, her grandmother had to carry her away from the doorstep, change her clothes and put her to bed. Like the other nights, she didn't sleep much, she just thought of her dad and all the fun things they would do when he came back, like going to the park and playing there, gather leaves, playing with her toys together and eat dinner together with him. She would say that she wanted egg, and they would laugh and everything would be as before, she knew it, she just needed to wait for him to get back, and she felt it in her bones, he would be back soon.

_October 30th, United Kingdom, Felicity._

He had been gone for almost a month, but Felicity didn't know that, she only knew that he had been gone for a long time, a REALLY long time...

She still watched the door and the clock everyday, but unlike before, she took breaks when she started to play with her toys and her grandparents. As the days went by, the breaks became longer and longer and her feeling that he was going to come back soon started to fade away slowly. As it was right now, Felicity only sat by the door for about an hour, and today her doubts became bigger.

"Grandma?", she asked as she walked over to her grandmother.

"Yes Lissy, what is it?", she asked.

"Dada coming back?", Felicity asked and looked her grandmother in the eyes.

"He will come back, but we'll have to wait a long time for it to happen", she said.

"Already long time", she said.

"I know Lissy, but you have to wait a little longer", she said and the tears started to run down Felicity's cheeks.

"He not coming back!", she screamed as she cried and she ran away from her grandmother, and in to her room. She knew it, her dad was not going to come back, it had already been so long, and before this, he had never missed a night-night for as long as she could remember. But it felt bad, and strange. Thinking that her dad would never be back, because he broke his promise. It had already been a too long while for her, and she regretted that she gave her dad her bear. She would never see her father again, and she would never see Bear.

From that day on, she didn't wait for him at the door at all, her feeling of him coming back had faded away completely...

**A/N That was the chapter. Did you like it or not, and why? Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N.**


	9. Depression

**A/N Hello everybody. Sorry for the late chapter, but a friend of mine died last week (a cancer tumor), and I have been really depressed and didn't have much writing inspiration, I didn't even want to get out of bed for a few days, but now I'm slowly starting to feel better. If I wrote anything earlier, I would've probably killed of all the main characters. To the other thing. Since it's summer, I'm soon going to go to Hungary and live with my grandmother's sister and she doesn't have internet connection. Therefore, I will only be able to update sometimes, when I'm at my cousins houses. But I promise that once the summer ends and I'm back in Sweden, I'll update more often then before. I hope that's okay. A/N**

Chapter 9: Depression

_November 5th, United States of America, Scorpius._

Today was a special day, not a good special day, but a bad and heartbreaking one, it had been a month. He hadn't seen his daughter in a month. Yesterday, he got a letter from Hermione and Ron, Felicity had apparently stopped to waiting for him, she didn't think that he would go home anymore. It crushed him, his daughter thought that he had abandoned her. What kind of dad was he? Why did he even take this stupid job? He knew that he needed the money, but he didn't care. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to go back home and give his daughter a hug, talk to her, make her laugh, make her realize that he didn't leave her. But he couldn't. He had to be stay in the U.S for another 23 months, working at the stupid ministry, 23 long hopeless months without his precious little girl. Okay, he didn't really hate the ministry and his job, he actually liked it but the loss of Felicity was stronger than his happiness, and the reason was because he was worried, Felicity was still young after all. Would she even remember her when he came back? He bit his lip again and he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. First Rose died, left him and now this. He left his daughter and under a long period of time, she felt the exactly the same as he felt when he lost Rose. The worst thing was that Felicity accepted it faster than him, he still wasn't fully accepting the death of his wife. His daughter were stronger and more logical than him when it came to loss, and he was grateful for that. He didn't want Felicity to grieve like he did, to be as sad and the depressed as he was...

_November 6th, United Kingdom, Felicity._

She ran around down the stairs followed by her grandfather. She laughed.

"Can't catch!", she shouted and ran to the left.  
"We'll see. I'm gonna catch you!". It was her grandfather's voice.

"No, no! I run!", she screamed and ran inside the kitchen and hid behind her grandmother.

"What are you doing Lissy?", she asked but Lissy was quite, she was hiding after all. She knew that her grandfather was in the room as fast as she saw his red hair, the hair that reminded her of herself and her father, and she ran, but felt someone picking her up, laughing.

"I got you, I got you!", he shouted as she began to laugh.

"Grandpa fun! Catch-catch fun!", she said and smiled, waiting for him to put her down.

"You two seem to have fun, Ron, set the table, lunch is almost ready", her grandmother said and she smiled.

"Egg?", she asked and her grandmother laughed and smiled.

"No Lissy, you got eggs for breakfast. But you can get eggs tomorrow. Is that okay?". She nodded.

"Good, egg to-to-tomorrow, yummy!", she said and raised both of her hands. She saw her grandfather set the table, and he helped her up in her chair.

"Lissy, do you want to go and play with Sebastian tomorrow?", her grandfather suddenly asked and she raised her hands into the air.

"Yes! Like Sebastian! Fun!", she shouted before she got her lunch, and after lunch, she talked about how fun she and Sebastian would have the next day, she talked about that until she had to go to bed, nothing could stop her, she hadn't been that exited in a really long time, and nothing was going to ruin it, not this time...

_November 6th, United States of America, Scorpius._

He sat at the dinner table in his apartment, alone. He looked down at his feet and his emotions told him that something was wrong, that something was missing, and of course he knew what it was, it was to quite.

Felicity.

They always ate together at home, he always helped her to eat, she always talked and laughed at the dinner table, she always got a little extra when she got toast or egg for food. He missed that, taking care of his little girl. He missed everything about it, because that was his everyday life for over two years, until he moved away from her...

He would NEVER forgive himself for that, even when he's back with his daughter, even when she's an adult, especially when she's an adult. It would just remind him that he missed out on two years of his only child's childhood, that's something unforgivable. You'll never get a second chance to live your childhood, and you only get to watch your children grow up once as well.

And he only have one child, he would never have another one and he was here, at the others side of the world, missing out on her childhood. How did he think?

The only thing he could do was to wait, wait in 23 months...

**A/N That was the chapter. Sorry if it's a mess but I couldn't write anything better. I don't know when next chapter will be up, it may be next week and it may be in fall. We'll see. A/N**


	10. Christmas

**A/N Hey all readers, after almost a year I am back, and I will try to stay that way. I've had a really tough year and I hope that starting writing again will make me feel a little better. A/N**

Chapter 10: Christmas

_December 25__th__, United Kingdom, Felicity_

"Good morning Lissy", was the first thing she got to hear in the morning as she woke up, her grandmother was gently stroking her cheek and talking in a low, calming voice. "Merry Christmas my precious granddaughter", she said and Felicity smiled back at her grandmother.  
"Meyy Cwhistmas Grandma", she said and her smile became even bigger. She stretched her arms out. "Lift please?" Her grandmother smiled and gently lifted her up out of bed and kissed her cheek, which made Felicity laugh a little. She felt that this day was special all the way down to her bones. She knew that Christmas was always special. She knew Christmas meant lots of presents and food and it meant that her whole family would be there, her grandma, her grandpa, her grandmama and granddada. But her dad? She hadn't seen her dad in a really long time and she missed him, and she had no idea on where he was and if he was ever going to come back, so she didn't ask about him much anymore. She had gotten used to living with her grandparents.  
"Dada coming?" she asked, trying to pronounce the words right with her slightly developed toddler words.  
"No Lissy, daddy won't come today, he will come another day", her grandmother said and Lissy just nodded, as she did every time she got that answer.

_December 25__th__, United States of America, Scorpius_

He woke up with a heavy heart, much heavier than usual. He was filled with grief and guilt. It was Christmas and his precious daughter would have to spend it without him, Lissy probably hated him now, and he deserved it, he was a terrible father for doing this, taking this job and being away for so long, but he had no choice. It had been almost 3 months since he last had seen his precious little girl, and he missed her more for every day that went by without her. It broke his soul that she was so far away from him. Why did he even do it?  
Lissy. He was doing this for Lissy so that he would be able to afford a bigger house for them, away from the capital so they could live a peaceful life in the suburbs or the countryside, where Lissy could grow into an excellent young witch. Wizards had more freedoms outside of the capital after all. He had to do this to give her a better life, but it wasn't easy, especially not on days like these. Christmas was meant to be celebrated with family and friends, and he was going to celebrate it alone. Lissy would at least celebrate it with her grandparents, but he wanted to be there for her. That child had already lost her mother and he didn't want to make it to look like she had lost him too. He knew how important family was, because of his own childhood. He prayed that Lissy would have a good Christmas anyway and that she would enjoy all her gifts that he had sent her.

_December 25__th__, United Kingdom, Felicity_

Lissy ran down the stairs, she was in the middle of a game of tag with her grandpa, and she was having a great time. As she came to the bottom of the stairs and ran into the living room, she stopped for a moment to look at the tall Christmas tree once again. She loved the size of it, and the smell of pine that filled the home was relaxing, it just smelled holiday. And the big pile of presents that was laying underneath the tree was also pretty interesting. She wanted to run up to the tree and open every single one of them, but her grandma would probably be mad at her for doing that since they needed to wait for her other grandparents to get there. She hoped it would be soon, she really wanted to open those presents.  
"Tag I got you!" she suddenly heard her grandfather say, and a second later she felt his hand on her back. She started to laugh and began to run after him.

_December 25__th__, United States of America, Scorpius_

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, and trying to stop the tears that streamed down his face. He hated himself for this, for not being there for her. He was currently sitting in a muggle café and he got a few stares from strangers around him because of the crying, but he just couldn't help it. He had gone out of his house to take a cup of coffee because he thought that it could calm him down, and it did at first. But then a woman had entered to store, with a small redheaded child. The child looked like she was about four or five, and she reminded him so much of his precious Lissy. It reminded him about how much he missed her. He saw the child laughing together with her mother, as she was eating a brownie. He couldn't take it, he couldn't stand to see other families together because it reminded him so much of how terrible he was. He quickly drank his coffee before leaving and going home.

_December 25__th__, United Kingdom, Felicity_

She smiled as she sat on the floor, excitedly opening package after package. She had gotten so many nice things, clothes, stuffed animals, wooden toys, a little out of everything, and she still had plenty of packages left to open. Every present she opened was even better than the last one, and she wanted to play with everything. As she kept opening them, she noticed that her grandparents put more presents beside her. She moved over to them instead.  
"They are from your father", her grandpa said.  
"Dada?" she asked confused and they just nodded and she immediately began to unwrap them. When she was ready she saw all of her things, a few stuffed animals, more clothes, and also a small necklace in the shape of a bird, she immediately put it on. The necklace was silver and there was a small blue sapphire shaped like a bird eye.  
That day changed things. It was like she had gotten hope again. Her father had not forgotten about her. She had hope again of him coming back one day. And that made her laugh.


End file.
